beatmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
SigSig
Lyrics None, except for It's a dream Song Connections / Remixes * SigSig is part of kors k's CANDY RAVE series of songs. * A extended version of SigSig, titled SigSig (original extended), appears on the teranoid underground edition album. ** A remix of SigSig by RaverRose, titled SigSig (Raver Rose remix), also appears on the album. ** An extended version of SigSig (Raver Rose mix), titled SigSig (RaverRose remix Full Size version) appears on the album teranoid anthems live@underground. * A remix of SigSig by DJ TECHNORCH, titled SigSig -Dark Side Remix-'', appears on the bonus CD cyber beatnation 1st conclusion. * An updated version of SigSig with altered elements was played by kors k during the ''beatnation summit Premium Live encore. A studio version of this version can be found on kors k's Ways For Liberation album. * Another remix of SigSig, titled SigSig (DJ Depath & M-Project Remix), appears on the album Land of Passion. * 22 seconds are edited out of the REFLEC BEAT version of SigSig, mostly the intro. ** Unlike the other BEMANI crossovers from the original REFLEC BEAT that were edited (Elisha, smooooch・∀・ and サヨナラ・ヘヴン) that weren't removed in REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, SigSig still features its edited cut. * A speed remix of SigSig by Ryu☆, SigSig (Ryu☆ Remix), appears on the cyber beatnation 2 -Hi Speed conclusion- CD. * In the UchusentaiNOIZ song "FlashblackFlag" the keyboard plays a bit of the main melody of SigSig. * A part of the main melody of SigSig is recreated on On My Wings(SAISEN TURN Special Remix) by SAISEN TURN using the Martin Garrix Animals pluck sound. Trivia * According to wac, SigSig was put in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ due to its overwhelming popularity. * DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX uses the jubeat jacket of SigSig, without the beatmania IIDX logo. * SigSig's beatmania IIDX video is used and is full-screen in DanceDanceRevolution, eliminating any on-screen dancers. * SigSig received an EASY chart in pop'n music Sunny Park, replacing its old 5-Buttons chart. * SigSig received a new BEGINNER chart in beatmania IIDX 19 Lincle, instead of using its CS one. Song Production Information kors k When I made this song, I thought it would be nice to make something for girl BM players. So, I came up with a kind of cute melody, and arranged it into something that I thought would make for interesting gameplay. (Real "makina" music is usually a lot simpler!) I hope it all makes you think of summer and cute things! Oh, about the title, "SigSig". It does mean something, but it's too embarrassing to tell you, so I'm not going to ^-^; Video Production Information MAYA I made this song while worrying over a single keyword that kors k gave me. ○○ ... what the hell is that supposed to mean!? The keyword is a secret ... is that okay, kors k? I was overcome by this image of peace the first time I listened to this song. At the same time the girls from kors k's song in RED, "HORIZON", flew through my brain. I finished it up by mixing the two ideas floating in my brain in the style of a nostalgic girl's comic book. Category:Songs